Culprit
by Kashling09
Summary: Come with Zira as she discovers the true cause of Scars death, and learn how her new life in the outlands keeps her going. What is life like in a plain, empty place? Onl time will tell...


_Hey guys! Here we are today, with my first ever one shot! I know! You guys have been saying that I should do a one shot for since United Love came out, and here I am, making my first ever. Just in case you all are wondering, United Love was my very first story on . So this story is called Culprit, and it's basically about what Zira did the outlands when she finally found out the hyenas killed Scar. Also it has a little bit on what her life was like there, and how the hyenas play a role in Culprit. _

_Thanks, Kashling09 _

**Culprit: A Lion King Oneshot **

This story is from Zira's P.O.V

**I climbed the anthill that Kovu called priderock. Haha, very funny, it looks like a mouse compared to the **_real _**priderock. Ahhh... I remember living there, being the queen and Scar being the king. Simba killed Scar and I will get him for it. Scar chose Kovu over my own Son, Nuka. How dare he! Kovu is Tama's adopted Son, and it isn't his own.**

**I looked at the cave entrance. The three hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed were standing there giggling. Well, Shenzi wasn't. **

**She was rolling her eyes at her mate and brothers antics. "Come on Bro, Get up!" She told her Brother, Ed. He had some problems with his brain ever since Ahadi attacked him for trying to get near Mufasa. Ugh. Stupid Mufasa. I hate him so much!**

**"Killing Taka! Hehe! Oohhh... Ohmygod! Haha! Yeah! Scar says, 'Nono I was trying to fool him! We will rule, together. And then Shenzi says, 'The only true thing you said Scar was, a hyenas belly is never full.' And then we kill him with teeth and claws. It was so satisfying, tasting our companions blood. He dared blame us for coming up with 'Mufasa's death plan' and- and Simbas exile! Haha Hoho hehe and we like, ripped our teeth into his f-" **

**I roar echoed from my throat. I was furious! They- they killed my mate and made me think it was Simba! They dared to-**

**"Whoa! That was loud, girlie!" I growled. They killed my beloved Scar, and then say, **_'Whoa! That was loud girlie!' _**Haha, very funny. With that, I jumped at Banzai, my claws unleashed and my teeth bared.**

**Banzai shrieked and dodged my blow, and Shenzi got back up to her feet, growling at me. "Watch yourself Zira..." She stated lowly. I laughed mockingly. **

**"You killed Scar! You killed my mate!" They stared at me, with a unamused look on each face. "Don't get ahead of yourself." We said. A look of shock crossed my face. That was the first time Ed had said something sensible. **

**"Mr. Sensible." I muttered under my breath. Shenzi growled in her brothers defense. "What was that?" She snarled at me, and I couldn't help to feel a little frightened with her bone-tearing teeth.**

**"He blamed us of killing Mufasa, saying it was our fault that Mufasa died and it was our idea. He told Simba that. It was only fair we got our revenge. He called us the enemy, when we helped him all along and he would have never become king without us by his side." Banzai told me, glaring menacingly.**

**I rolled my eyes, although I never knew this information. Scar blamed them for Mufasa's death? Well that changes things...**

**...**

**"Mom! Mom! I finally killed a lizard." Vitani told me. I felt weird whenever she called me mom, because I was not really her Mother. Nala was her mom and we all knew that. Except Nuka, Kovu and herself of course. Kovu knew that Scar wasn't his Father though. Everybody knows I'm not his Mother. Tama isn't. She adopted him.**

**"That's wonderful... dear." I stated simply. I smiled, showing my cracker jaws and pointy teeth. **

**Everything rested on the next move. They killed my mate. UGH! Why was life so frustrating?! Kovu trotted in happily, with a sulky Nuka trailing behind him. "Kovu, Kovu Kovu. How much I hate him." He muttered harshly. I looked away, at the green lizard between Vitani's jaws. **

**"Come here, Vitani." I grinned evilly and showed my pointy teeth. "Mom, it's _my _lizard OK?" Vitani said growing uncomfortable.**

**Haha. "Of _course _it is." **

**"Mo-"**

**With that, I grabbed the lizard out of her jaws and started chomping it down. Hot tears escaped my so-called daughters eyes. Ahhh. How it's nice to eat again!**

**Then I felt something grab the qauter-eaten lizard out of my mouth, and dropping it at Vitani's feet. It was Scar. _Scar_. His ghost just took something out of my jaws and gave it back to Vitani. She chomped it up easily, and I wish I could be the one to gobble-gobble.**

**...**

**I loved seeing the hyenas walk into the cave later in the afternoon. I wanted to good-cop bad-cop talk them about why, why and why they killed Scar.**

**If he blamed them he was probably doing it to fool Simba. Right? I wasn't there at the final battle to help Scar against the hyenas. I was too busy making sure the cubs stayed out of harms way. **

**"Hey." It was none other than my Sister, Anika. She wore that shiny brown coat that scar had, but with a grey underbelly. **

**"Leave _me _alone, and get that mangy cub away from me." I snarled, motioning to Nuka. She looked taken aback for a moment before nodding and taking Anika outside. **

**I heard Nuka crying, but I couldn't be sure why. I peeked outside. Our Cousin, Jari, was hitting him like mad. I never really liked Nuka after Kovu was supposed to be Scars heir. **

**"Jari! Stop it!" I heard Anika cry. She was helpless. Jari was a vicious machine. "ENOUGH!" I bellowed at Jari looked at me. Her eyes were quivering in terror. What was she doing to _my _Son?**

**"What is going on here?" I turn to my eldest Sister, Kiana. She just looks at me, and then Jari. "Jari here was beating up poor Nuka because she wouldn't give his lizard to her own Daughter, Danyel." Kiana told me. I glared hotly at her, and then stared at Danyel. How dare she make her Mother touch my Son harshly?! **

**"Jari, youre and Danyels punishment will be decided later. For now, just stay out of my sons way." I demanded her and she only nodded.**

**I stared at the small Danyel. She was so little, and her pale white coat was gleaming in the sunlight. Sunlight is so rare here. **

**Kiana walked up to me. "Zira, it really wasn't Danyels fault. Plea-" She began but I cut her off. "No! She didn't stop her Mother, she just glared at Nuka telling him to back off! She deserves to go off food for three months!" I screamed.**

**Kiana just sighed. How can she not remember what Danyel did to Nuka when he was announced heir?!**

_(Flashback)_

_"And of course, my firstborn Son Nuka will be my heir. If you disagree, please speak now or never speak of it again." Scar bellowed to the watching lionesses bellow. Nobody said a word._

_Yeah, like obviously! My mate is a mighty king who nobody dares go against. Well, except young Nala, Sarabi or Sarafina. Same for Tama and sometimes even Kula._

_We walked back into the caves and left Nuka with the other cubs. I decided leaving the future heir was too risky. Maybe I could, like, peek? I chose a small hole in the cave stones and looked inside. Nuka was speaking to Jari's Daughter, Danyel. _

_"You are a mangy cub who doesn't deserve to be king. My mom Jari should be Queen, and I should be future queen and the princess. My mom is more healthy a less mangy than your stupid ugly mom Zira. What kind of a name is that?! Your family is so bony and has no flesh, whereas my mom and dad have muscle. **Muscle**! Yep. I can feel Ziras bones whenever she walkes past me, and I always groan in disgust. My mom could bear Scar and Zira up at the same time because of the lack of flesh. Like, Scar is already ugly enough, and what kind of a king chooses a queen who is **uglier**?! My dad would choose better. Also, I really don't get why Scar married your mom. She's ugly and mean, and nobody likes her except her relatives like Kiana and Anika. My mom Jari may be her Cousin, but I'm sure she's ashamed of the ugliness her own **Cousin **has. I mean, EWWWW!" Danyel said._

_**How dare she**?!? That was like, the most offensive thing anybody could say! But she wasn't done yet._

_"Oh yeah. Since both of your parents are mangy and bony, you are too. Who wants a king who is mangy and bony? If I was your mom I would name you Bonie! Haha haha."_

_I was boiling inside. HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT ABOUT US?! _

_I couldn't help it any longer. Whitour thinking, I jumped in, slapping Danyel and beating her crap. I was furious! Did she really excpect herself to say that and go unpunished? I won't even bother telling Jari. She won't care and she would just say, 'It's OK. She made a mistake and can learn from it.' What mom doesn't give her child a serious talk for saying those things? _

_I'm done._

_(End Flashback)_

**Jari hated me after that. I hated her **_and _**her stupido Daughter Danyel. **

**Keeping Nuka well away from her was my drill. Danyel was leaping for joy when Scar died and I could no longer be Queen. Until she realised we had to move to the outlands, that is. **

**I'll make sure we get the pridelands back and make Kovu our king. We'll be home. Danyel and Jari will be banished far away. **

**I'll also make sure Nuka will get a good position in the kingdom. Kovu shall pick a beautiful queen who is a amazing huntress and good with cubs and making decisions. It will be glory.**

**Glory. **

_Hey guys! Did you like the story! Tell me if you want another oneshot and I'll give it to you. _

_Thanks, Kashling09_


End file.
